


There's Something About Leslie

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day number one of the Parks and Recreation Smutmas 2015! Yay! </p><p>For the prompt: Ben touches himself thinking about what fucking Leslie would be like</p><p>So...that's what this is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Leslie

He’s trying to get ready for his _date_ , but of course all Ben can do is think about Leslie Knope.

It’s the way she looked in his office the other day after startling the hell out of him–-the pretty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and unbridled enthusiasm that he just can’t seem to get out of his mind. And good lord, that smile. That flirty, sexy, amazing smile.

This intense attraction can’t just be him, right?

No, Ben reasons, not with the way she was looking at him, as if she wanted to climb him like a tree and wrap her legs around his hips and…and then of course, Chris had barged into Ben’s office and made everything awkward with his unwanted matchmaking and surprise phone call.

Speaking of uncomfortable conversations…Ben knows he should be focusing on his date this afternoon with Cindy Miller or thinking about work or how his new roommates eat breakfast off of frisbees or even wondering if the loose looking wire above his head in the shower currently is a safety hazard, but as he soaps himself up, he’s only thinking about one thing.

Well, a few things.

Like, how maybe if Chris hadn’t interrupted them, Leslie would have kept grinning at him and looking more and more turned on, and how he would have relaxed into it (fuck, did he actually nervously say she had _paws_?), and would have started flirting back more.

How they would have probably moved closer and closer to one another in front of his credenza, until they were mere inches apart, until Ben brushed some of her hair behind her ear and then brushed his smiling lips against hers. And then, since this is clearly moving into fantasy territory now, how he’d have let his hands wander over all the places he’s dreamed about, to cup her hips and warm, round breasts, and tug her closer to him.

And since he’s caught her subtly looking at his butt before, maybe she’d even put her hands there and squeeze. And really, after thinking about all of this, it seems as good of a time as any to start sliding his hand around his currently wet, soapy, and _getting very interested in his current thoughts_ dick.

He figures that she probably tastes like sugar cookies or vanilla-scented whipped cream.

Of course, Ben has been trying really hard lately to _not_ think about Leslie in this way, since it isn’t something that can happen with Chris’s rule in place and since they spend so much time together at work and speaking of awkward…that would be record-levels of awkward if he started getting boners in meetings with her. But right now? Right now in the shower, he allows himself this little luxury.

He probably won’t see her again until Monday anyway, so Ben will have plenty of time to distance himself from imagining Leslie’s body in various states of undress, pushing hungrily against his as they grind into one another.

Ben swallows a moan and bites the inside of his mouth as his thumb brushes against the sensitive head of this cock and his movements speed up.

He thinks about what color her bra might be (for some reason, he imagines bright pink and lacy) and whether or not she’s ticklish and about how fun it would be to find out the answer to that question as they lie in bed together and he runs his fingertips along her belly and the insides of her damp thighs, all while Leslie giggles and squirms underneath him.

Because, yes, of course she’d be ticklish.

Or maybe, they’re in his office and she’s bent over his desk, her pants and panties pulled down as he fucks her slowly from behind and watches himself slide in and out, all while Leslie gasps and moans in pleasure.

Ben wishes it were her hand around him right now or her lips, or fuck, that it was his mouth on her, licking and teasing her clit and spreading her open with his fingers and making her come undone.

As he rushes towards his own orgasm, all the images in his head are on a sexy, pornographic rotation (Leslie riding him on his new bed as her breasts bounce above him, Ben lifting her up and burying himself inside as she’s pressed against the wall in the Parks conference room, Leslie stroking his dick with her delicate paws, naked and powerful Leslie with her three dragons behind her), but no matter the scene, it’s always with that smile on her lips…that sexy, flirty, incredible Leslie Knope smile. That’s the element that really sends him over the edge and exploding in his hand.

It’s when Ben is finally getting out of the tub, a towel wrapped around his hips and feeling a bit more relaxed than he was earlier, that he notices that the pale green shower curtain is secured to the rod with twist ties. Ben sighs. He should probably add shower curtain rings to April and Andy’s Bed, Bath & Beyond list.


End file.
